


Conjoined Love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conjoined Twin Sans and Papyrus, Conjoined Twins, Dom Papyrus, Dom W. D. Gaster, M/M, Monsters were never trapped underground, Multi, Rating for later chapters, Sans and Papyrus in a dress, Sub Sans, circus AU, creepy gaster, gaster is a creep, lots of headcanons, surface AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are conjoined twins in a circus— and they tend to steal the show.The royal scientist has an interest in them.





	Conjoined Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freak like me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839116) by [othersin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin). 
  * Inspired by [On my sweet sixteenth, will you take me to the circus?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085998) by [othersin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin). 



> so here's an actual fic. i was planning for this to be a oneshot but it's getting kind of long so it'll be two or three chapters at most.  
> this is heavily inspired by white_crayon and otherangela, please go check them out first! i did not come up with this au but i like it a lot and i just applied my own headcanons to it very heavily.  
> also, i do not know very well how conjoined twins work! this was me working with my own knowledge and what i believe of sans and papyrus. i'd accept criticism though.  
> enjoy!

Sans and Papyrus were an odd set of twins. The first reason being that they were skeletons— the only skeletons anybody around seemed to know. Of all the plentiful monsters, skeletons had been killed off the most in the war that ended with some treaty of peace— many people had died, and ten, twenty times more monsters turned to dust, but monsters and humans separated mostly peacefully. Skeletons were strong, stocky and brilliant monsters— they had been royals at one point, the family of  _ Serif _ skeletons, however the two boys were  _ Sans Serifs _ , which was even more of an anomaly for how much smaller the family was. The boys grew up without any skeletal influence.

The second is that the skeleton brothers were more of a skeleton and a half. Conjoined at the waist, they had one set of legs and feet, shared a pelvis, and had a strong spine that branched off into two separate torsos, one much shorter than the other, and ending in two separate skulls, though the boys’ ribs were somewhat braided together— each boy controlled one arm. Even past that, the two were polar opposites. Sans was a bit more mature-acting, though he was rather lazy and preferred to stay inside away from prying eyes. Papyrus, however, was energetic and spontaneous. Both were logic-driven but Papyrus leaned closer to his heart’s desire sometimes, and the two were a reckless pair. Yet for what an anomaly they were, the boys were beautiful. Sans’ bones were more fragile, thin, but still a breathtaking sight, especially against Papyrus’ stronger, supportive ones. Papyrus could easily go through a day with Sans’ sleeping skull against him. Papyrus’ skull was angular and attractive, and Sans’ more round and feminine. Their spines met where they connected to the pelvis, blending perfectly.

Not even the boys could distinguish how they walked— most of the time they were perfectly mobile, but when they tried to think about who was actually controlling them, they tended to metaphorically fall apart— they would stumble and bicker. Bickering was very common for them.

The skeletons lived in a large moving circus of both monsters and humans, consisting mostly of monsters. The ringmaster was like their father, a kind but quirky human with just one leg who still got around fine. Sans and Papyrus loved the tightrope and learned to show off their odd body— learned to flaunt it and not hide. That was always more Papyrus’ thing while Sans would get a bit embarrassed, shy away from the crowd, an endearing thing. They also doubled as bickering comedians— the fighting and jokes were an act in itself. They were one of the most popular acts in the show, and always had to be ready to perform, and for them it was easy— all they really had to do was act like themselves.

Recently they came to the grand  _ New Home _ , the enclosed kingdom of monsters. The king himself was interested. He was invited as well as the royal scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster, who was especially intrigued by the physical anomalies such as Sans and Papyrus. Even more exciting was that he was a  _ Serif _ skeleton of royal descent— another very rare monster. Of course he was very interested in the boys from the start. The ringmaster had ushered them off into a traincar, speaking with them diligently.

“Boys, you have to be on your best behavior,” he had said, “I know you’re just seventeen but you have to act a bit— well just be a bit more mature, alright? The royal scientist is awfully interested in you two. Your act will be a big part of the show. Be good boys for me, okay?”

And now here they were, just before the show.

“Sans— Sans, look, calm down.”

“No!” Sans fumed. “I’m not— I’m not wearing a dress. No. That’s bullshit, we’ve never worn a dress before. We’re  _ guys _ .”

Papyrus grit his teeth. “Stop being a child!” He said, “look, Metta made the dress specifically—”

“Oh, Metta, Metta!” Sans said, clasping his hand together with Papyrus’ and holding them against his chest, throwing his head back and faking a lovesick tone, “Metta did this, Metta did that,  _ oh  _ we have to listen to Metta!”

“Shut up!” Papyrus hissed, pulling his hand over his brother’s mouth. “You’re being ridiculous! Will you just listen to me?”

Sans pushed the hand away, glaring. “No. No, I won’t, because nobody’s gonna like it anyway if we wear a  _ dress!! _ Why would we—”

“ _ Sans! Papyrus! Are you two ready?” _

“No!” Sans called back to the stylist, “and we’re not wearing that dress!”

The man entered the tent after peeking in to make sure they were decent. “Yeah we are!” Papyrus exclaimed, “Sans is just being an absolute  _ child _ about it!”

Mettaton or ‘Metta’ was one of the tailor and stylists of the circus. He especially liked helping the skeleton boys, with the challenge that their odd anatomy presented, and Papyrus had a liking to him, but Sans not too much. He was a robotic ghost monster, and at the moment he sported a short black wig that flipped up to show his mangled eye— it had been torn apart when he was younger and he never could afford to fix such intricate technology. He held up the dress to them. The torsos were both black with dark blue lacing up the back and the skirt would fit down to their knees, a burnt orange with navy blue lace for detail.

“You don’t like it?” He asked softly, one hand on his hip.

“You’re not guilting me into wearing that!” Sans hissed, “why did you make us a dress of all things?”

Mettaton huffed. “Sans, did you even try it on?”

“No, I don’t—!”

“Hey.” Mettaton stuck his hand out, hovering it over the side of Sans’ head, causing him to grow silent. He cupped the younger boy’s head and tilted it up. “Sans, come on. Your brother seems to like it. Can you two please try it on for me and if you still don’t like it, we’ll go with something else. Okay?”

Sans swallowed hard, unable to help as his face went blue at the close proximity. “Okay,” he squeaked, and let out a small breath of relief as Mettaton pulled away and draped the article of clothing over Papyrus’ arm. “Thank you, Sans.”

The man left, quickly followed by heavy inhales from Sans, his hand running over his face. “I hate him,” he said weakly, “why does he have to do that? He always guilts me into deals.”

“Sans—” Papyrus started uncertainly, but the questioned skeleton shook his head. “Let’s just try it on or whatever.

The dress, of course, fit them perfectly— Papyrus immediately rather liked it, as the torso was tight-fitting but also easy to move around in, and the skirt wasn’t prudish or inappropriate— a perfect length for the two. Sans simply bunched his hand in the bottom and refused to give any input on it, cheeks blotchy cyan.

When Mettaton returned, the complemented the two (“See, Sans? You look lovely”) and the skeletons gave no verbal complaint, though Sans still held a sour, embarrassed look.

“Sans, come on,” the stronger huffed. “Don’t be so whiny. Why are you acting like this?” His questions were met with utter silence and he sighed.

Quite the oddity the two were.

 

The show was a success as always. The pair exits with a curtsy, two heads bowing down as the audience laughs. Papyrus smiles at Sans, a beaming ray, and his brother cannot help but smile back.

“I love you,” Papyrus says after they exit. “You always do so well—”

“Shut up, Paps, I love you too.”

Their bickering ended about halfway through their performance— it faded to a stare there in the middle of the entire stage when Sans’ resolve truly broke. After that, they instead moved to actual actions across a tightrope, where they were just a bit above the highest seats. Papyrus had met eyes with the King more than once.

“Yeah, well the doctor looked straight at  _ me _ ,” Sans declared. “I swear. He’s only got one eyelight and it looked straight at me. It was really intense.”   
Papyrus’ expression became perplexed. “Intense? What do you mean, ‘intense?’”

“It just…  _ was _ . He was so focused.” Sans paused, and his voice died down to a murmur. “I think he looked up our skirt.”

Papyrus would have shoved him if he could.   
“He did not! Be quiet!”

“Well  _ what else _ do you expect when our crotch is open because of a stinkin’ dress?” Sans exclaimed, “we were literally exposed to everyone.”

Papyrus flushed, then looked away. “Okay, maybe so, but he’s never seen anything like us. He’s probably really curious about us!!”

“Or he’s a creepy old man who—”

“ _ Sans!! _ Stop being rude.”

The boys just had a bit of time to talk before they were ushered off, to change into something more formal but light to speak to the royal scientist, and perhaps let him have a glance of their body. Sans especially found it uncomfortable, and even Papyrus was hesitant towards the idea, but he convinced Sans himself that the doctor would just be curious.

They ended up wearing a button-up meant to make their torsos look a bit more separate as well as dark jeans, gaining lots of ‘you clean up well’ comments. Papyrus took them with pride, and Sans shied away from them.

“Come on, Sans.” Papyrus would have to push, “accept a compliment sometimes. You look just as good as I do. We’re almost the same person.”

The ringmaster (also dressed up in his best, not the usual quirky purple-red outfit he wore) was invited to meet the king as well, unlike them. The doctor specifically asked to see Sans and Papyrus, insisting even more after the show.

They didn’t have much time to dwell on nerves. They were quickly ushered off.


End file.
